la_bd_de_journal_au_quebecfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Galerie des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par La Patrie du Dimanche
ENCYCLOPÉDIE DE LA BANDE DESSINÉE DE JOURNAL AU QUÉBEC 1918-1988 Visitez notre page Facebook et adhérez à notre groupe: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1957307814484818/ ---- Galerie des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par La Patrie du Dimanche Jacques Matamore patrie.jpg|Jacques le Matamore - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Brick Bradford de Clarence Gray 1935-1973 Le fantome patrie.jpg|Le Fantôme - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de The Phantom de Wilson McCoy 1939-1974 Prince vaillant.jpg|Le Prince Vaillant - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Prince Valiant de Harold Foster 1957-1960 Le surhomme.jpg|Le Surhomme - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Superman de Jerry Seigel et Joe Shuster 1940-1952 puis 1954-1958 Luc relan.jpg|Luc Relan - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Rusty Riley de Frank Godwin 1948-1956 Jeannine et pataud.jpg|Jeannine et Pataud - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Little Annie Rooney de Darrell McClure 1957-1965 Roger courage patrie dim.jpg|Roger Courage - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Buck Rogers de Rick Yager 1936-1940 puis 1957-1965 Steve canyon.jpg|Steve Canyon - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Steve Canyon de Milton Caniff 1947-1951 Robert intrep couleur.jpg|Robert l'Intrépide - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Dick Tracy de Chester Gould 1945-1961 Dick Tracy patrie.jpg|Dick Tracy - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Dick Tracy de Chester Gould 1961-1974 Anne orpheline.jpg|Anne l'Orpheline - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Little Orphan Annie de Harold Gray 1936-1939 Blondinette patrie dim.jpg|Blondinette - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Blondie de Chic Young 1938-1974 Dans les sentiers.jpg|Dans les Sentiers de la Nature - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Mark Trail de Ed Dodd 1957-1960 Dr. guy benet.jpg|Dr. Guy Benêt - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Dr. Guy Bennett de Frank Thorne 1956-1957 En scène.jpg|En Scène - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de On Stage de Leonard Starr 1957-1960 Elle et sa famille.jpg|Estelle et sa Famille - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Polly and Her Pals de Cliff Sterrett 1935 Grand mère.jpg|Grand-Mère - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Grandma de Charles Kuhn 1957-1960 Henri.jpg|Henri - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Henry de Carl Anderson 1935-1947 Hopalomg cass.jpg|Hopalong Cassidy - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Hopalong Cassidy de Dan Spiegle 1951-1956 Jean le cogneur.jpg|Jean le Cogneur - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Ozark Ike de Ray Gotto 1947-1948 Jeanne harpin.jpg|Jeanne Harpin - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Jane Arden de Russell Ross 1935-1949 Jeannot lapin bugs.jpg|Lapin (Bugs Bunny) - La Patrie du Dimanche] traduction de Bugs Bunny de Ralph Heimdahl 1966-1968 Jigg maggie.jpg|Jiggs et Maggie - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Bringing Up Father de George McManus 1937-1974 Jojo.jpg|Jojo - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de The Ryatts ou Winky Ryatt de Jack Elrod 1966-1973 Jos bras de fer 2.jpg|Jos Bras-de-Fer - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Joe Palooka de Ham Fisher 1936-1968 Kevin.jpg|Kevin - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Kevin the Bold de Kreigh Collins 1957-1966 The nebbs 1956.jpg|La Famille des Nebbs (The Nebbs) - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de The Nebbs de Wallace A. Carlson 1952 et 1957 Famille des nebbs.jpg|La Famille des Nebbs (The Toodles) - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de The Toodles de The Baers 1956-1958 Vie courante patrie.jpg|La Vie Courante - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Vignettes of Life de Harry Weinert 1935-1961 As des as.jpg|L'As des As (Ace Drummond) - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Ace Drummond de Clayton Knight 1935-1939 As des as mosley 2.jpg|L'As des As (Smilin' Jack) - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Smilin' Jack de Zack Mosley 1943-1945 Cavalier masqué patrie.jpg|Le Chevalier Masqué - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de The Lone Ranger de Ed Kressy 1938-1940 Le gars de la marine.jpg|Le Gars de la Marine - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Popeye de Bill Zaboly 1957-1968 Le petit joson.jpg|Le Petit Joson - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Li'l Abner de Al Capp 1939-1940 Rosco.jpg|Les Aventures de Rosco - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Rosco Sweeney de Roy Crane 1967-1972 Les flintstones.jpg|Les Flintstones - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de The Flintstones de Hanna-Barbera 1965-1974 Marius le reveur.jpg|Marius le Rêveur - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Billy Make Believe de H.E. Homan 1938-1939 Merveilles science.jpg|Merveilles de la Science - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Our New Age de Athelstan Spilhaus 1968-1972 Monsieur et madame.jpg|Monsieur et Madame - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Mr. and Mrs. de Kin Platt 1948-1956 Nos loustics couleur 2.jpg|Nos Loustics - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Out Our Way de J.R. Williams 1935-1966 Philomene.jpg|Philomène - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Nancy de Ernie Bushmiller 1939-1974 Pierrot tab.jpg|Pierrot - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Herky de Clyde Lewis 1936-1937 Popeye 2.jpg|Popeye - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Popeye de Bill Zaboly 1968-1974 Prenez la vie en riant.jpg|Prenez la Vie en Riant - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Grin and Bear it de Rick Yager 1935-1962 Scamp patrie.jpg|Scamp - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Scamp de Walt Disney 1956-1960 Tante louise.jpg|Tante Louise et Tipoil - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Barney Google and Snuffy Smith de Fred Lasswell 1966-1970 Toto et titi 2.jpg|Toto et Titi - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de The Katzenjammer Kids de Harold H. Knerr 1937-1959 Un moment détente.jpg|Un Moment de Détente - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Off the Record de Ed Reed 1949-1973 Zonzon.jpg|Zonzon (Snookums) - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Snookums de George McManus 1944-1956 Disney classique 2.jpg|Contes Illustrés de Walt Disney - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales 1956-1965 Gus et Jaq.jpg|Les Belles Histoires de Walt Disney - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales 1957-1958 Trésor baie dorades.jpg|Les Merveilleuses Histoires de Walt Disney - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales 1964-1965 101 dalmatiens.jpg|101 Dalmatiens - La Patrie du Dimanche de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduction de 101 Dalmatians du 1er janvier 1961 au 26 mars 1961 Au royaume jouets.jpg|Au Royaume des Jouets - La Patrie du Dimanche de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduction de Babes in Toyland du 1er octobre au 31 décembre 1961 Aventures ouest.jpg|Aventures de l'Ouest - La Patrie du Dimanche de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduction de Westward Ho the Wagons du 14 octobre 1956 au 27 janvier 1957 Bon Voyage.jpg|Bon Voyage - La Patrie du Dimanche de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduction de Bon Voyage du 1er avril au 24 juin 1962 Darby O'Gill.jpg|Darby O'Gill et le Petit Monde - La Patrie du Dimanche de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduction de Darby O'Gill and the Little People du 3 mai au 30 août 1959 Enlevé.jpg|Enlevé - La Patrie du Dimanche de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduction de Kidnapped (Disney) du 3 avril au 26 juin 1960 Grand Rouge.jpg|Grand Rouge - La Patrie du Dimanche de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduction de Big Red du 1er juillet au 27 septembre 1962 Gus et Jaq.jpg|Gus et Jaq - La Patrie du Dimanche de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduction de Gus and Jaq du 24 février au 31 mars 1957 Johnny Tremain.jpg|Johnny Tremain - La Patrie du Dimanche de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduction de Johnny Tremain du 7 avril au 30 juin 1957 Belle bois dormant.jpg|La Belle au Bois Dormant - La Patrie du Dimanche de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduction de Sleeping Beauty du 3 août au 28 décembre 1958 Lumière foret.jpg|La Lumière dans la Forêt - La Patrie du Dimanche de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduction de The Light in the Forest du 4 mai au 27 juillet 1958 Lambert.jpg|Lambert le Lion Bêlant - La Patrie du Dimanche de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduction de Lambert the Sheepish Lion du 12 août au 30 septembre 1956 Troisieème homme.jpg|Le 3e Homme sur la Montagne - La Patrie du Dimanche de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduction de Third Man on the Mountain du 6 septembre au 27 décembre 1959 Chien miteux.jpg|Le Chien Miteux - La Patrie du Dimanche de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduction de The Shaggy Dog du 4 janvier au 26 avril 1959 Miracle étalons.jpg|Le Miracle des Étalons Blancs - La Patrie du Dimanche de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduction de Miracle of The White Stallions du 4 avril au 27 juin 1963 Professeur cervico.jpg|Le Professeur Cervico - La Patrie du Dimanche de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduction de Son of Flubber du 3 janvier au 28 mars 1963 Trésor baie dorades.jpg|Le Trésor de la Baie des Dorades - La Patrie du Dimanche de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduction de The Moon-Spinners du 15 octobre 1964 au 7 janvier 1965 Enfants caoitaine grant.jpg|Les Enfants du Capitaine Grant - La Patrie du Dimanche de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduction de In Search of the Castaways du 4 octobre au 27 décembre 1962 Époux piege.jpg|Les Époux Pris au Piège - La Patrie du Dimanche de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduction de The Parent Trap du 2 juillet au 24 septembre 1961 Les sept nains.jpg|Les Sept Nains - La Patrie du Dimanche de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduction de The Seven Dwarfs and the Witch-Queen du 2 mars au 27 avril 1958 Nikki chien sauva.jpg|Nikki, Chien Sauvage du Nord - La Patrie du Dimanche de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduction de Nikki Wild Dog of the North du 2 avril au 25 juin 1962 Perri.jpg|Perri - La Patrie du Dimanche de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduction de Perri du 7 juillet au 24 novembre 1957 Pilote de la lune.jpg|Pilote de la Lune - La Patrie du Dimanche de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduction de Moon Pilot du 7 janvier au 25 mars 1962 Pollyanna.jpg|Pollyanna - La Patrie du Dimanche de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduction de Pollyanna du 3 juillet au 25 septembre 1960 Robinson Suisse.jpg|Robinson Suisse - La Patrie du Dimanche de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduction de Swiss Family Robinson du 2 octobre au 25 décembre 1960 Sam le sauvage.jpg|Sam le Sauvage - La Patrie du Dimanche de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduction de Savage Sam du 4 juillet au 1er août 1963 Toby Tyler.jpg|Toby Tyler - La Patrie du Dimanche de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduction de Toby Tyler du 3 janvier 1960 au 27 mars 1960 Bernard baribot.jpg|Bernard Baribot - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Barney Baxter de Frank Miller 1939-1947 Constable Miche;.jpg|Constable Michel - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Mickey Finn de Lank Leonard 1936-1937 Détectives en herbe patrie.jpg|Détectives en Herbe - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de G-Boys de Lou Hanlon 1937 Jacquot.jpg|Jacquot - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Jimmy de James Swinnerton 1938 Petit jacqiot.jpg|Le Petit Jacquot - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Little Jimmy de James Swinnerton 1938 Jean le détective 2.jpg|Jean le Détective - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de The G-Man de Lou Hanlon 1936-1938 Jean pompe.jpg|Jean Pompe - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Smokey Stover de Bill Holman 1936 Jos la malchance.jpg|Joseph la Malchance - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Joe Jinks de Henry Formhals 1941-1954 La femme invisible.jpg|La Femme Invisible - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Invisible Scarlet O'Neil de Russell Stamm 1942-1947 Souris mickey 7.jpg|La Souris Mickey - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Mickey Mouse de Walt Disney 1937-1939 Aventures georges.jpg|Les Aventures de Georges - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Chip Collins de Jack Wilhelm et de William Ritt 1935 Monsieur et mme chose.jpg|M. et Mme Chose - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de The Gumps deEdson 1936-1937 Marcel chato.jpg|[[Marcel Chato - La Patrie du Dimanche] traduction de Biff Baker de Hank Schlensker alias Henry Lee 1941-1943 Médard médard.jpg|Médard Médard - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Ned Brant de Walt Depew 1940-1941 Monsieur alphonse.jpg|Monsieur Alphonse - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Mr. Abernathy de Frank Ridgeway 1959 Soeur grande.jpg|Soeur Grande - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Big Sister de Les Forgrave 1935 Tel père 2.jpg|Tel Père, Tel Fils - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Sweeney and Son de Al Posen 1935-1941 puis 1957-1960 Tippi.jpg|Tippi - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Tippie de Edwina Dumm 1940-1942 Un de la marine.jpg|Un de la Marine - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Popeye de Elzie C. Segar 1935 Au apys cupidon.jpg|Au Pays des Cupidons - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de The Kewpies de Rose O'Neill 1935 Betty boop.jpg|Betty Boop - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Betty Boop de Max Fleisher 1935 Louis lenfumé patrie.jpg|Louis Lenfumé - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Smokey Stover de Bill Holman 1935 Annibelle.jpg|Annibelle - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Annibelle de Dorothy Urfer 1936-1937 Florence.jpg|Florence - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Fritzi Ritz de Ernie Bushmiller 1939-1941 Panthéon de l'air.jpg|Le Panthéon de l'Air - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Hall of Fame of the Air de Clayton Knight 1935-1939 Major tic 2.jpg|Le Major Tic - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Our Boarding House de Gene Ahern 1957-1973 Le petit lorenzo.jpg|Le Petit Lorenzo - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Tiny Tim de Stanley Link 1957-1958 Penny.jpg|Penny - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Penny de Harry Haenigsen 1949-1956 Souris miq 2.jpg|La Souris Miquette - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Mickey Mouse de Walt Disney 1956-1958 Mickey Mouse patrie.jpg|Mickey Mouse - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Mickey Mouse de Walt Disney 1960-1974 Oncle Remus.jpg|L'Oncle Rémus - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Uncle Remus de Walt Disney 1956-1957 puis 1958 Jeannot lapin disney patrie.jpg|Jeannot Lapin (Disney) - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Uncle Remus de Walt Disney 1960-1966 Tel père 3.jpg|Souvenirs du Passé - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Them Days is Gone Forever de Al Posen 1935-1941 Yvan le terrible 1945.jpg|Yvan le Terrible - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Smitty de Walter Berndt 1945 puis 1957-1965 Milord 19-2-1967.jpg|Milord - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Andy Capp de Reg Smythe 1966-1973 Hilda.jpg|Hilda - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Broom-Hilda de Russell Myers 1970-1973 Jeannot le malin 1960.jpg|Jeannot le Malin - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Moon Mullins de Ferd Johnson 1945 puis 1957-1960 Famille Maboule patrie.jpg|La Famille Maboule - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Gasoline Alley de Bill Perry 1958-1960 Francine patrie.jpg|Francine - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Winnie Winkle de Martin Branner 1958-1960 Fanfan patrie.jpg|Fanfan - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Fan Fare de Walt Ditzen 1959-1960 Guillaume.jpg|Guillaume - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Will-Yum de Dave Gerard 1959-1960 Zizi Lamour patrie.jpg|Zizi Lamour - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Aggie Mack de Halvor Rasmussen 1960 Mère pluton 25-9-1938.jpg|La Mère Pluton - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Silly Symphony Mother Pluto de Walt Disney 1938 Symphonie basse-cour 30-10-1938.jpg|La Symphonie de la Basse-Cour - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Silly Symphony The Farmyard Symphony de Walt Disney 1938 Timide joson 11-12-1938.jpg|Le Timide Joson - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Silly Symphony Timid Elmer de Walt Disney 1938-1939 Vilain canneton 26-3-1939.jpg|Le Vilain Caneton - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Silly Symphony The Ugly Duckling de Walt Disney 1939 3 cocohns 8-5-1938.jpg|Les Trois Petits Cochons et le Méchant Loup - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Silly Symphony The Practical Pig de Walt Disney 1938 Pluton 30-4-1939.jpg|Pluton - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Silly Symphony Pluto the Pup de Walt Disney 1939 La toupier merv.jpg|La Toupie Merveilleuse - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de The Time Top de Clarence Gray 1935 Francois et fred.jpg|François et Fred - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Freddie and Fritz de Dudley T. Fisher Jr. 1936-1938 Jean bonhomme.jpg|Jean Bonhomme - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Otto Honk de Neg Cochran 1935-1936 Ami de rose patrie.jpg|L'Ami de Rose - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Rosie's Beau de George McManus 1937-1944 Bugs bunny.jpg|Bugs Bunny - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Bugs Bunny de Ralph Heimdahl 1968-1974 Jos Huluberlu patrie.jpg|Jos Huluberlu - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Sappo de Elzie C. Segar 1935 Zizi et Fanfan.jpg|Zizi et Fanfan - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de The Nut Bros. de Gene Ahern 1957-1958 Zoo comique patrie.jpg|Le Zoo Comique - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de The Comic Zoo de George Scarbo 1936-1965